Bleeding Just a Little Bit
by VerelLupin
Summary: Every wound bleeds just a little bit. What happens when the wound won't heal? EO


**Elliot and Olivia belong to Dick Wolf...YadaYadaYada**

**Reviews welcome, even flames.**

* * *

She stared out the window, watching the rain. The clock ticking loudly, it's incessant beat making the question go round her head. **'Why hadn't he called her?'**

He hadn't arrived yet but when he did there be hell to pay. Unconsciously she rubbed the goose bump on her arms, hoping they'd go away, he could sense anxiety. The door clicked, and she moved away from the window.

Olivia stood her ground, she would not let him bully her. She didn't care how concerned he claimed to be. Elliot came through the door, he did not look at her. Olivia shivered, **'he was angry but what was she supposed to do?' **

She was a cop first, his partner second and his love for the very last.

Olivia paused watching him spread out on the dark blue sofa, his eyes closed. His mouth curved into a soft smile, he could sense her approach him carefully. She watched his chest rise and fall steadily.

She touched his legs, caressing them through the tight jeans. He sighed, moving her hand closer to the bulge in his pants. She rubbed him lightly, smiling at his breath coming out in harsh gasps. He grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to him.

His eyes still closed, she kneeled and pressed her head against his chest. Olivia could hear his steady heartbeat. His hand resting in her hair, curling the short strands lovingly. "What do you hear?" He asked huskily.

She licked her lips, her voice coming out hoarse, "my favorite sound." A chuckle escaped him, the sound reverting through his frame and into hers. She said nothing, she wasn't sure about his mood.

"Don't you wish it would stop, sometimes?" he questioned, his hand moving from her head down to her back. "Come up here." She sat gingerly on the edge of the couch, allowing herself be laid down.

Her skirt rode up, he spread her legs with his. She felt the denim pressing against her flesh. "You remembered about the skirts," his hand was moving again, making lazy circles.

Olivia moaned, struggling not to move closer. "You haven't answered me." He continued, one hand trailing down her shirt, undoing buttons casually.

The other snakes up and into her hair, his hand enclosing her hair into a fist. He leaned her face closer to his. She tried not to see the desperation leaking from his eyes. Olivia turns her head, unable to see the weakness, she brings out in him.

"You haven't answered the damm question," he mumbled into her ear. She absorbed the feel of his breath, "No." Her response seems to drain him of melancholy, instead filling him with hurried excitement.

She admires his eyes, loving how they close. Dropping her gaze to his mouth, she flicks his lips lightly with her tongue. He stops touching her and she freezes.

"That was nice." He whispered leaning down to kiss her neck, "Why do you let me do this to you, Liv, why don't you leave?". He mumbled kissing her jaw line, making his way down her chest.

She sat up letting him pull her shirt away. Elliot roughly slides it down her arms, the hooks of her bra scratching her back. She whimpered, not out of pain but because his hands feel so good on her. She's a masochist at heart and enjoys the bruises and scratches he makes every time he makes love to her.

It all comes back to this and how he makes her feel.

"I don't want to go, who would take care of you?" She answered. Tugging his shirt from his pants, she pulled it over his head and tossed it on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, baby, so very sorry." repeating it over and over. Olivia shoved at his jeans wanting to feel him inside her as soon as possible. She knows she has little time before he goes back to the despair waiting in the darkness.

Sensing her urgency, Elliot strips quickly. Smirking he hears her sigh as he enters her slowly. "Don't let him slip away again, let him last longer." She silently pleaded to God, knowing he already knows this particular prayer.

She winced as the leather rubs against her back, hoping for once that he would take her in the bed. Olivia arches trying to match his trusts. Elliot looking down is amazed at the beautiful woman. The one that lets him love her every night.

He tried not to feel it, the guilt. He let the moment wash over him, ignoring it and relishing in the cries that spill from her mouth. "Oh, El." Olivia felt her body being split apart.

He moved rapidly, unable to keep his control any longer. Shifting to the side, he managed to keep most of his weight off her.

"It wasn't your fault, baby." Comforting him as best as she can, Olivia hugged him to her. Elliot squeezed her as tightly as possible without hurting her. Olivia sighed, it had been almost a year since Kathy's accident and Elliot had taken it much harder than expected.

Kathy had survived but she had suffered severe trauma to her spine, she was able to walk but had needed so much physical therapy, Elliot had to take leave for several months.

Most of the case load had fallen on her. When he finally did return, Olivia knew Elliot was not the same.

He blamed himself even though, Kathy had been the one driving. They had argued and she had ran the red light. Elliot had just told her, he could no longer be married to her, especially if it was just for the baby's sake.

He had come to Olivia's apartment and confessed everything to her. He had taken her in his arms, and she had been unable, no unwilling to resist. She loved Elliot Stabler, she couldn't turn away in his time of need.

They spent the rest of the night, making love as if making up for the years lost to them. In the morning, he had left full of apologies and remorse. For three months, it continued but she had given him an ultimatum.

She had taken a bullet for him that day. The terror he had felt at seeing her drop before him was so intense, it still haunted him. She turned in his arms, Elliot was quickly dragged to the present. He grabbed the quilt at the end of the couch and draped it over them.

He hugged her, running his hands down her body, making sure it was real and she was safe. Olivia moved onto her side, her face fitting perfectly into the groove at his shoulder. Elliot knew he would have to make it up to her for the scare today.

He had bum rushed the perp. The bastard had been holding her ransom, and would have killed her if he had not burst in. She had yelled at him, and in the middle of the squad room he had blurted out. "You're pregnant with our kid, why would you risk yourself like that."

He groaned at the memory, the captain had suspended both and the whole department was taking the heat. He sighed, making sure she was asleep. Elliot lifted her and moved to her bedroom.

Once she was more comfortable, he settled down to sleep next to her. She rolled towards him, seeking his warmth. He was glad he at least could hold her for now...


End file.
